


18, 558 Kilometers

by silvercranewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Spoilers, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercranewrites/pseuds/silvercranewrites
Summary: “18, 558 kilometers is nothing but mere numbers to them.”





	18, 558 Kilometers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came into my mind while reading the latest manga chapter of Haikyuu, so spoilers ahead if you haven’t read it yet. I will give you room for your imagination as I will not state what Hinata is doing there.. 
> 
> Also 18,558 is the kilometers from Tokyo to “that place”.

Kageyama watched as the throng of people walked out from the immigration center. His blue eyes scanned the whole arrival area of the airport, looking for a particular bight hair color amongst the sea of gray and black.

It was like searching for the sun after a long day of endless rain. Kageyama’s heart fluttered when he finally caught a glimpse of that “sun”.

“Kageyama!” Hinata waved a hand to him, golden orbs bright and face adorned with a beautiful cheery smile. He sidestepped from a couple that blocked his way and dragging his yellow colored luggage, as he began bouncing like an idiot towards Kageyama. “Sorry there was a line at the immigration! You know, holidays.” Hinata caught up with his breath and looked up at the ravenette staring longingly before him. “Merry Christmas, Tobio!” Hinata beamed as he took Kageyama’s right hand to his, finally intertwining their fingers.

Kageyama shivered from the touch but didn’t pull away. It has been six months since he last touched Hinata and it still felt like a dream, him being with him for the holiday. “I missed you.” He finally spoke, squeezing Hinata’s hand, making him feel that he is finally home.

Hinata smiled brightly and straightened up. “I missed you too!”

Kageyama smiled back at him and took his luggage to his other hand. They walked towards the exit of the airport, hand in hand and oblivious to the odd stares that people give them. They have no time to be embarrassed or feel obligated to fit with their comfort as they only have a little time to be together before Hinata goes back to Brazil.

“So what do you have in mind?” Hinata asked as he rummaged through his bag searching for a particular item. Kageyama kept him close.

“Dinner?”

Hinata nodded his head enthusiastically. “I missed eating Tonkatsu! And also Curry Ramen! The Japanese restaurants in Rio were not as good as the genuine restaurants here.” Hinata said, still looking inside his bag. Kageyama looked at him with furrowed brows and after a while, with a wave of Hinata’s fingers he showed Kageyama a photo— a postcard.

Kageyama stared at the postcard. There was a photo of the tokyo tower and on its left is a photo of the infamous “Christ the Redeemer”. Written below the two photos are the words “Hey who knows, maybe it’ll work.”

Kageyama’s eyes softened as he looked down at Hinata with longing eyes. He understood what Hinata meant with the photo and without any words, he wrapped the redhead into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

No words were uttered but Hinata understood what Kageyama meant.

Long distance relationships are hard, yes. But with the right ingredients— trust, patience and a lot of love with each other, no distance can keep them apart.

18, 558 kilometers is nothing but mere numbers to them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s kind of short but it’s worth a shot! Thank you for reading!


End file.
